


Briony's return

by StilesHale91



Category: Atonement (2007)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Arguing, Drinking, F/M, Kissing, London, Love, Memories, Morning Sex, Pregnancy, Rape, Sexual Content, War, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❀ ❀ The sequel to my first Atonement fanfic, 'Bite it. You have to bite it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briony's return

The morning breeze was gently playing with the white lacy curtain, although it was the middle of the autumn, the air was still warm enough to let the window open for all night, in fact it was rather an unusually hot week. The young girl who was looking at the floating curtain had so soft and pure facial expression, she rather looked like a child even if she was over eighteen. She carefully turned on her side in the bed not to wake up the man beside her, then she rested her blue eyes on him. He was snoring loudly and still smelt from alcohol, he was not an alcoholic, but lately his business went very well, so the number of the celebrating parties grew, such as his drinking habit. Despite of the fact how he smelled and his snoring obviously was not attractive, but the young girl still was gazing at him with such a deep admiration. She kept watching him for a while, then she sat up to make some breakfast. But as she was about to stand up the man’s hand grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her back in the bed. He slightly opened his eyes and buried his face into the girl’s neck from behind, while he reached his hand out to her underwear to get rid of it. He pulled down his own underwear and pressed his member against the girl’s soft butt. She started whimpering as she felt his hard member rubbing against her cunt. He licked his lips and now opened his eyes up completely, he slid one of his hand on her small breast and with the other he covered her mouth, then gave a big thrust as his erection was so intensive it caused him a slight pain. As he was moving in and out from her he placed his long fingers on her cunt and rubbed it for a while, then he leaned tighter against her back and slipped his finger over her cunt, he smirked confidently as he touched his own hard cock penetrating inside her. It gave him such a pleasure and joy that he groaned and came right there filling her with his come. He pulled his member out of her and leaned on his back with a huge gasp. 

"Will you bring in my clothes and put on a coffee for me, darling?"  
"Of course Paul."

Lola wasn't upset about the mornings, that their sexual habit was rather rough and emotionless on the part of her husband, because on the weekends and at nights when he didn't participate on parties, Paul made love to her on a gentle and romantic way. She put on her silk robe and walked out to their kitchen to put on some coffee, meanwhile it was warming up on the stove, she chose some freshly ironed clothes for Paul and put it down beside his bed, then she returned back to the kitchen. By the time she poured out the coffee Paul stepped into the kitchen already dressed up. He picked up the cup and quickly finished with his coffee. Lola was leaning against the sink, and couldn't take her eyes off him, he looked so dashing, so perfect, his fancy suit, the way he combed his hair, and that kinky mustache. Paul leaned in for a kiss to her while he squeezed her waist and moaned a little, then he left quickly not to be late from the work.  
In the afternoon Lola got bored enough from staying at home, and as the war has already ended there were no more danger outside and Paul wouldn't mind either. As she put on her red tight dress, she was thinking back at the war times when Paul prohibited her to go anywhere on her own, she was only allowed to go outside with him, Paul said because the streets weren't, due to a possible bombing, but Lola knew it wasn't the only reason, he was a rather jealous man, and if a man even just glanced at Lola, he was eager to start an argument with Lola when they arrived back at their home. Lola didn't feel bad about it, she rather thought about it as a flattering situation, that he loves her so much and cares about her. She pinned up her long ginger curls then walked out from the house. After few months of their marriage they moved to the outer districts of London, their house reminded Lola a lot to the Tallis property, they had quite a big garden as well and there was a pond not so far. During the summer they spent wonderful times there. After a while she reached the main road, and went into a store to buy a perfume for herself. As she finished and stepped out, for a second her breathing stopped and her look became shocked. Briony was standing there face to face with her. Briony was just as shocked as Lola, but beside shock, Briony’s look hid way more feelings as well. She ran her eyes over Lola and looked at her with kind of disgust.

"I see you’re expecting a child...congratulations..." Briony forced a smile on her face.  
"I’m in the seventh month." Lola smiled back at Briony but her smile was real.  
"I so misknown you Lola. How could you marry him?! How can you even let Paul Marshall to touch you?! It’s such a big shame." Her voice was full of despite and disgust.  
"I married him, because I love him, what is your problem with that? Is it a crime to marry the man who I love?" She tried to keep herself calm, while she was walking away from the shop with Briony as she didn't want an audience.  
"I saw him..I saw him with my own eyes...raping you. Oh Jesus Lola, how can you even not get sick of his touch to be with him even for a single minute? Did he threaten you?"  
"How can you be that sure that he was actually raping me? You were so clever as a girl, oh yes. You made yourself believe that poor Robbie was a pervert and he was harassing Cecilia, but he wasn't, I bet he and your sister were deeply in love. And that’s the same with me and Paul. So why don’t you stop being so clever and noisy and let us all be!"  
"That’s not true! He gave you those Chinese burns and you were crying, and were so shocked. I know what I've seen."  
"Oh you weren't so sure about this back then. And poor Robbie was sent to the war because of you! Because of the lie what you've told to everyone Briony!"  
"Don’t talk about Robbie and Cecilia anymore Lola!" Briony’s eyes were about to fill with tears.  
"Oh why not?! And how dare you come and accuse me or say anything wrong about Paul? You have no idea about true love Briony. When you wish you could die that you can’t see your love for five years! Five years Briony. I was suffering but I didn't tell anyone! I wasn't suffering about what everyone thought, that Paul raped me, I was suffering because I couldn't bear to be away from him. I love him Briony, I love him more than my life..."  
"Lola..." Briony sighed and held back her tears. "Cecilia and Robbie...they’re dead..and it all happened because of me. If I would have told the truth back then...they’d be still alive, married happily..."  
"I’m sorry to hear about it Briony...I really am.."  
"It’s fine Lola..." She took in a deep breath and glanced at her. " ...well take care..and...Goodbye Lola..."

Lola glanced at the clock little nervously as it was already eleven o’clock. She walked to the window, everything was so dark outside. She sighed then picked up an oil lamp and walked out to their vast garden. The grass and sticks were rustling under her feet, the moon partly gave a little light but the clouds constantly kept covering it. She sat down in the grass and put the lamp beside herself. Lola was hearing some noises but thought it was obviously just the wind how it moved the leaves on the trees all around. Then someone grabbed her from behind tightly.

"Oh here you are." Paul moaned and impatiently ran his fingers all over her body.  
"Paul..."  
"Hmmm yes my dear..." He lifted up her nightgown and squeezed her thighs.  
"Paul..." She wanted to move away but he held her too roughly. "..Cecilia and Robbie died..."  
"Aham..." He was breathing fast and tried to slide his fingers inside her underwear but he was quite drunk so it caused him a difficulty.  
"It’s sad...they..." She kept on pulling herself away from him. "...must have loved each other...Briony told me."  
"What?!" At this point Paul pulled away his hand and pushed her away. "You...you talked to Briony? She..she saw us!! Saw me!!" He was hiccuping and hardly speaking. "You want to send me to prison?! What the hell were you thinking?" He grabbed her arm tightly.  
"No Paul! You’re hurting me! Think of our baby..." She looked up at him and fondled his cheek. "I’m your wife and no one can separate us! Even if Briony would tell anyone the truth they won’t believe her, because she lied at once, and she’s not a reliable witness. And our marriage protects you, you can’t be send to prison. Paul trust me!"  
"Don’t you talk to her ever again!" Paul shook her arm firmly and grabbed her cheek. "You understood me? Is that clear Lola? Is it??"  
"Yes...it is.." Lola looked at him with fear in her eyes.  
"Fine! I’m not in the mood to touch you. Leave me alone for the night."

Lola sighed then buried her face in her palm as she burst out into tears. She understood Paul’s reaction but he tended to be so rough and aggressive sometimes which frightened her. Especially when he was drunk he became even more aggressive. She walked down to the pond and climbed up on a tree then rested her eyes on the property. She remembered back the times when she was only fifteen years old and she and Paul first met. To recall those moments always filled her with happiness, so anytime she felt upset the only thing she had to do is to remember back to the past, for that warm season, when that amazingly handsome man stepped into her life. She knew that Paul didn't mean to hurt her, his nature was like this and he couldn't do anything about it.  
In the morning when Lola woke up and opened her eyes, she smiled up brightly and first couldn't believe her eyes. She was covered in roses, her whole bed was full with it. She inhaled in the wonderful fragrance, then sat up. She realized there were roses all over on the floor. She walked out to the hall, where Paul was standing, with a bouquet of roses. She ran up into his arms. Paul held her tightly and kissed her forehead gently. 

"Are you mad at me my doll?"  
"I’m never mad at you Paul. And this was the most beautiful surprise in my life..."  
"I’m sorry about yesterday...I guess I drank too much. I’m sorry about Cecilia and Robbie...and I shouldn't have yelled at you because you have spoken to Briony...but you can understand my worries. I never want to lose you Lola."  
"You never will. I’ll be always here for you, nothing and no one can separate us."


End file.
